Heat Haze Days
by Germanys-pasta
Summary: Everyone handles death differently, but what about when your best friend dies? What if your best friend wouldn't stop dying? Nikolai didn't know what he was doomed to witness on that summer day, or what he would see long after it refused to pass. Either way, he knew that he couldn't stop your death. Male!Belarus x Reader! Rated for blood


The sun beat down on my heat relentlessly, a terrible wave of heat ripped through my body and fled off my head. It was August 15th, and according to my iPod, around 12:30 give or take a few minutes. The weather was incredibly nice, although the heat slightly irritating. Sitting on that sun heated swing I pushed myself idly back and forth with my foot in the sand.

Without a word I tucked my iPod back into my pocket and turned my eyes up onto the sky, studying the white clouds smeared across the sky; like splatters dropped across the horizon from God's paintbrush. The sky was otherwise clear and a cheerful blue, at least, if you were one to like the color blue. I supposed it was better than a warm color like orange or red. Anything was better than being warm, it was so hot that day, the heat made me will for winter again. But I knew that as soon as winter would come I'd just want summer again. So I remained in the brutal heat, trying not to complain.

Somehow earlier that day I had left from my air conditioned house to come with you to the local park. Not really for any reason in particular besides the obvious of both of us having nothing better to do. So when you came to my shop with your [e/c] eyes shining as you asked if I'd come to the park with you, how could I resist? So there we were, chatting the afternoon away, trying to stay levelheaded through the heat.

"Well, y'know," You spoke beside me, "I kind of hate summer." You murmured boldly while petting a cat nestled on your lap. How you had managed to get that stupid cat I'd never be able to fathom. That cat had been so finicky when I approached it, although, I suppose the scent that followed me was one a cat didn't really like. My home was just above the knife shop I owned with my older sister and brother, but my sister, Anya, stopped helping us with the knife shop a few years ago and got married and moved away. Since then it's only been me and Dmitri, although he had some issues with the rare, rude customers, so I had to man the counter most of the time.

It resulted with the scent of steel and metal always clinging to me, but you never seemed to mind. The black fur of the cat stuck to your [d/c] dress as you ran your hand down its lithe body. "We should head back, I'm getting kinda hungry." You said, standing up and glanced back to me.

I nodded and stood up, "Yeah, me too." I slung my arms behind my head and walked along with you across the grassy field of the park. Still you held that cat that you seemed to have charmed as soon as you touched it. Perhaps it was my scent, or maybe even my pale blonde hair and violet eyes, possibly even my dark pants and blanched sweatshirt that had made it hate me so much. But either way, the scratch on my finger was reason enough for me to have a slight grudge against it.

As we approached the street I picked up our pace slightly, wanting to hurry across the street before the light changed. But then again, despite being a city street it didn't normally have any rushing traffic. But as we neared the street that cat clawed out of your arms and dashed off into the street by itself. With the light still white and inviting, you hurried after it, sweeping down to catch it.

Ah, you pursued that cat as it ran away from you, making a small smile grace my features; seeing your concern for the dumb cat; that thing was probably sick anyway. Yet I let you scurry off after it, the [d/c] skirt of your dress fluttering after you. But just as you reached for it, what jumped out was the traffic light that changed to a glaring red.

Suddenly a truck came out of nowhere and struck you as you screamed; that scream that echoed over and over in my head. Dread ripped through my stomach as I watched with eyes wide and shaking. The heat of the day seemed to pound on my body as I covered my mouth in shock and terror.

Your scent, now mingled with spraying blood, choked me, my vision blurred and I didn't want to look at your mangled, bleeding form. I wanted to run away, which was so unlike me, I wanted to rewind time and go back to this morning. This couldn't happen, not to you, not to [name]. Tears stung my eyes like the scent that drifted around me, I glanced down, trying not to look at you, spread out in the street with your dress now stained. But when I did I regretted it, and found your blood dripping off of my shorts, on the ground, on my feet, on the street; crimson was painted everywhere, covering everything. Finally the tears gushed out of my eyes and covered the hand at my mouth as I muffled my scream of agony and heartbreak.

But not far from me as my cries were drown away by the sound of sirens and citizens all appalled and calling for help, I heard a laugh. I glanced up, trying to see through my tears, but immediately loathed that choice when I saw the man, making me slightly confused when I noticed the similarities we carried. The only thing keeping us from being identical was his dark clothing and hair. A grin was stretched on his face and his form was hazy and smeared, like it was added last minute to a painting. The haze of lies, haze of heat laughed, "This is all real!" it told me, its eyes livening as it grinned more.

With that, like a cricket's sound being disturbed, the light blue of the summer darkened away. I tried desperately to blink it away but failed, only getting one last look at your body, helplessly lying on the ground surrounded by your pool of blood. Then I managed one last look at that demon near me, his face grinning as my vision faded and disappeared into black.

* * *

Clocks, so many of them, all hung precisely in a careful order upon a wall, their hands spinning around and around. It nearly made me dizzy as I watched, noticing that some flew quickly, passing the 'hours' like minutes while others took their time passing the six, then slowly inching towards the twelve. The scene held and I watched them all move and change their display with the turn of their hands.

Then, he came again, the heat haze, that haze of lies; his grinning face was the same as always as he passed by the clocks. Without a care he placed a hand upon one and exited from my vision, away from the still ticking clocks. The only mark that he had appeared was the large smear of blood he left on one of the clocks.

* * *

I woke up upon my bed to the sound of a clock, my forehead was beaded with sweat and my limbs felt sticky. For a moment I sat, disoriented and confused, before blinking and turning my gaze to the window. It seemed I was inside my home, just above the knife shop; I could hear Dmitri doing something outside my room, probably making breakfast or something. "What time is it now?" I asked myself.

The clock mounted high on the wall was too far for my sleep blurred eyes to see, so I rolled over on my bed to grab my iPod. The small screen lit up to display those simple numbers, 12:04.

I sighed, running a hand through my hair, finding it to be greasy from sleep and glared at my open window. The summer sun was brutal upon me; heating my bed to an uncomfortable temperature and making me feel those waves of heat tumbling up me. It was August 14th; I can recall the sound of an awfully annoying cricket. I shut the window and pulled myself out of bed to take a shower and prepare for the day, trying to push the thoughts of a dream just fringing on my memory out of my head, dismissing it as nothing more than a dream about a loved one.

* * *

It was later the same day that I found myself with [Name] again; you and I strolled through the park. At some point during that time you found a black cat slinking through the bushes and decided it needed to be petted or something like that anyway. When I approached it the creature hissed and spit at me, yet when you neared it and allowed it to sniff your fingers, it narrowed its eyes and purred in delight as you stroked its back.

Now you cradled it in your arms as we chatted and sat on the swing set, I idly pushed myself back and forth on the sun heated swing. You fell silent as you petted that cat, smiling down at it, and the look in your eyes made my heart flutter unintentionally. Just as my heart returned to normal I bit my lip a strange feeling surfacing as I looked around at the park and the heat making the distance hazy. "But, y'know, it's a little strange," I started, making you turn those big [e/c] eyes on me, "yesterday, in a dream, I saw us walking in this exact same park." I explained to you.

With a curious laugh you rose from your swing, "Dreaming of me, Niko?" Your laugh was like tinkling bells. I tried to smile along with you, but the memories of that nightmare came ripping through my thoughts and made me shudder. Those terrible images of your body mangled and bleeding in the street seemed to lurk with a haunting laughter like background music to them.

We approached the same street, making anxiety fill my system, but I refused to let it get the best of me. I shook my head and reminded myself, 'it was just a dream'. Nobody has prophetic dreams about when someone they love is going to die. Anyway, I had a dream once that Anya was going to get terribly sick but it never happened, she's healthy as ever. At least…I think. I hadn't heard but from her after she left, but I didn't really want to, I felt so betrayed that I began to only speak with Dmitri and [name]. Probably because you came to the shop to deliver the shipment of knives every so often, you were working with your cousin who was our delivery guy for extra money over the summer. And from that we started a friendship, although, I suppose a friendship wasn't all that I wanted after a month or so.

Just then that cat you were carrying struggled out of your grasp and dashed off into the street, with the light still an inviting white. I snapped out of my daze and saw you gasp as the cat padded across the street, free of cars, you took a step forward to enter the street but I managed to grab your wrist. With a firm, tight voice I said, "Why don't we go home now?"

You looked at me, surprised I was so serious I suppose, but nodded and started off with me. We walked together in peace for a few minutes, and I felt my anxiety calm and allow my stomach to stop tumbling around in my abdomen. You gripped the front of your dress, slightly concerned for me, as my walk was still with a stern frown.

Sure, it was normal for me not to look happy, but this was definitely different. My face didn't read that uncaring and cool expression I usually had, right then I was slightly derailed and worried. I glanced back at you, noticing your concerned look and flashed you one of my rare smiles. You seemed surprised and smiled back, your cheeks heating up as you did, making me smile wider.

The sounds of the construction going on a building put me at ease, those weren't the sounds from my dreams. You were safe now, I breathed out a sigh of relief, but made sure not to get too comfortable. I didn't want to have any nightmares coming true, especially if they took you away from me. My hands curled into a fist as a slight jump to my blood pressure came about, I didn't want anyone taking [name] away from me.

The second you stepped off the pathway, idling behind me, I turned back to see what was the matter. But as I did, all I could see was your head looking skyward. Everyone surrounding us turned their heads up to the sky and opened their mouths. I blinked and then noticed the crane from the construction towering above a building that was carrying metal beams and other supplies.

From the sky, down dropped an iron pole that pierced your body straight through, your scream echoed over and over in my head, making my blood run cold. The sound of wind chimes and your ripping screams filled the space between the park trees. I shook my head, unwilling to believe the scene, it couldn't be. My dream was true, it was all real. You were…You were dying, impaled before me yet I could do nothing. On the sidelines of the streets I could fee those yellow eyes of the cat staring from where it sat in the gutters. I stumbled back a bit, glancing down and finding no blood on me.

But this time, unlike the last, I forced my feet forward and began to run to where you were anchored to the ground, that accursed pipe stabbed through you and to the ground. Your stomach was pierced by it and blood was pooling around you; your [h/l] [h/c] hair was riddled with blood, dripping down and off the ends of those soft tresses.

As I ran towards you, my hand reached out towards you, that all too familiar figure appeared at my side. This time, his hands were in his pockets and a smirk was gracing his features. With his eyes shining happily he rolled his gaze to my wide eyes. And in the unnatural scene, the shimmering heat laughed, "This is the real thing!" His smirk grew to a grin and he shoved my shoulder.

I stumbled over my feet as I tumbled backwards and to the ground, catching a glimpse of you on my way down. Your screams had died away as you instead stayed still and curled on the ground, your hands tucked under your head as you looked ready to crawl away. I looked back up to the heat haze and watched as he laughed that terrible echoing laugh.

As my vision blurred, I glanced at your profile, and I thought I saw you smiling. The blood dripping from the corner of your upturned lip, made me panic as the scene fell away.

* * *

I awoke again, in my bed, finding it to be the 14th of August, sometime past 12 in the morning; the weather was pleasant, although a bit too hot. But this time, cold sweat was dripping off my face and my heart was racing. I glanced around for a moment before wiping away some of the sick smelling liquid from my forehead, "Ah, a dream?" Was all I could croak out to explain my latest lucid dreaming; but…all of that, it was too real. Was I dreaming again?

Without hesitation I pinched myself, finding it brought me pain when my nail dug into my skin. I shook my head and peeled myself out of bed, not wanting to waste any time. This time, I wouldn't let any of my nightmares become the death of [name]. I wouldn't allow her to stay with that cat, we wouldn't cross the street, and we'd take the long way home. The sounds of the construction made me panic and I decided not to let you go near the city even. I needed to get her to her home or my home, anywhere where she wouldn't be in danger!

The buzz of my iPod ripped me from my thoughts and I checked the small device to find a message from you, 'Are you coming to the park?' it read. Without wasting any time I threw on some clothes and didn't bother with breakfast, making Dmitri give me a puzzled look.

"But…Brother? Are you ok? You look panicked?" He questioned me, looking above the rim of his mug.

"I'm fine!" I snapped and ran out the door and took the stairs two at a time, then dashed through the knife shop and out the front door. The full force of the summer heat crashed down on me like a ton of bricks, yet I didn't pause, even as I saw the haze's face out of the corner of my eye. I continued to run as fast as I could to the park.

The park was the same as it had been in both dreams, and I found you there, on the same swing with that stupid cat on your lap. Its yellow eyes looked up at me and I glared in return, now loathing that cat and wishing to strike it dead. But I had no time to do such reckless things such a killing a cat, it had nothing to do with this anyway.

You looked up to me with a bright smile, "Good morning,"

"HURRY!" I said in response, grabbing her wrist and jerking you off the swing with me. You gasped but followed me anyway, stumbling along behind me, desperately trying to keep up with me. Through the park I dragged you, the opposite way you went before, finally finding stairs that would lead up to the school yard, if we were to cut through there, your house wasn't far. Thankful to find them I didn't stop, my legs burned and I was out of breath, my stomach was growling as well.

You looked over at me, trying to figure out what I was doing, but you were silenced by the frantic look in my eyes. I probably looked insane; my platinum hair still messed up from sleeping on it, then sweaty from running so much.

But as you neared the top stair I glanced up and saw the heat haze leaning against the railing a ways from us. With a bored expression he murmured over to me, "It's pointless,"

And before I knew it, your foot had slipped on one of those concrete stairs and your eyes grew wide. Your scream mingled with mine as the scent of your blood, spilled under the baking sun, filled the air once more.

* * *

Those clocks, so many of them! All perfectly aligned like a taunt to me! They're hands spun to different times and their ticking rang in my ears over and over! Every night they haunted me! Each face was splattered with blood, each ones blood I knew was yours. Every day you were ripped from me, dying by some terrible cause! Each time worst than the last, each time filling me with more and more pain and agony at being without you! Watching you die, day after day, no hope at saving you! Staying away from you to find you later with your form distorted in some new morbid way.

I awoke every morning sweating and heart racing, dread filling me as I looked down to find it August 14th again! _Is the time of the unfortunate incident only being dark to me? _I asked myself, _I wonder why this period of time keeps repeating itself._

I threaded my hands through my hair when I had awoken one morning, not checking the time, already knowing it was sometime after 12 in the morning. This time as I asked myself questions, without shame or worry for my brother hearing, I screamed in my bed, "It doesn't matter anymore! Because, I don't want to wait to see your body turn out to be like that!"

Countless times have had me black out in the laughing heat like this; my vision would grow dark as I gazed at your limp body. Heat exhaustion was common here, right? After all, I wasn't used to summer heat, I came from a cold country, and our summers were never this brutal. But never has something like this happened to me.

This cycle has repeated for decades, I'd realized that a long time ago. Was all I had left to do in my life this? Getting up every morning to watch your death? Had I stumbled upon the secret to immortality? Or had I stumbled upon the worst form of torture one may endure?

The more I bit my lip, making it ragged and thought over the subject, the more I began to understand. In this kind of clichéd story, there must only be one ending. I could see those vision of your blood stained body every time I blinked. My eyes carried bags and my hair was hopelessly untamed, but that was the only thing that seemed to change day to day besides your varying death.

Beyond this repeating summer day, it has to exist.

* * *

I was ripped out of my thoughts abruptly by your gasp as the cat escaped your arms and dashed into the street. Time felt slow as you turned to stumble into the road after it, your [h/c] hair fluttering as you moved. Everything clicked into place then, like a puzzle being put together as I stood watching the sluggish scene.

Suddenly, I pushed you aside and jumped into the street. You're face, growing blanched white as you watched, while mine just lit up with a grin. And at that moment, the truck slammed into me.

In an explosion of crimson I heard your shoes beat the road as you ran to me, your face flooded with anguish. But everything was growing harder to see, the pain that was searing into my bones was too intense to do much anything let alone studying my surroundings. Your eyes and my twisted body were like hazy reflections of the blood that sprayed everywhere.

You were still watching me, unable to see the haze that had before laughed at your bloody form. Your eyes were now filled with tears that were surely stinging your [e/c] orbs as much as the scent of my blood was stinging your nose.

My grin only grew when I saw the Haze appear, his smile gone; in its stead was a face of complete shock. Those eyes; wide and lacking his usual mocking gleam, his smirk was dropped into an astonished expression.

What I didn't know was all the things that flashed behind the Haze's eyes as he gazed at my mangled body, the mirror image of him. Perhaps they were the same as what I saw when I closed my eyes, but I would never know, not after this. After this, I would care no longer, this world would be a distance memory. But when I closed my eyes, before them flashed visions of me, a great pipe like the one that ended you, it was stabbed through my back, piercing my body. But it quickly changed to show you, your face bright and smiling, free of blood or pain. The next scene was a foreign one to me, it was the Haze. The Haze was walking the direction opposite to where you were. Your smile was directed way from him, and your feet moved them farther away from each other. Haze's eyes were looking at you, with sadness unknown to me. A longing that seemed to edge at our eyes, a wish for her; for you. Then it changed again to your blood pooling on the street and splattered every which way upon the street, but I didn't see your body, no, I saw the Haze, his eyes unlike what I was used to seeing at your death. His expression was pained and hurt, his eyes were overflowing his tears and his face was horrified and his fingers were knitted into his hair, covering his ears from your screams.

The visions left me and my grin faltered as I saw Haze's face with tears running down his cheeks. But then when I turned my head, making everything spin a bit, I could see you in the same state, tears gushing freely down your face and your hands trying to muffle your heart broken sobs. But as I watched you, from your silhouette a woman, just like you but her dress blue and her hair an icy white melted away from your form. Her face was turned down and her hand had turned to curl into a fist. Her head slowly turned up, her eyes meeting mine; her expression was blank and emotionless.

My eyes grew wide when I saw her, but soon I couldn't see anymore as my body had crumpled to the ground and the blood had blocked my vision.

If that praiseful heat laughed, "Serves you right!" again, then this would be what you'd call a normal summer day. But that all ended today.

* * *

Clocks, broken and shattered, arms no longer moving and instead lying limp or detached. A good many fell from their places and now lay in pieces upon the ground. The blood that once dripped off of them seemed to have turned blue, as though purified back to the state it is when still running through a body. But suddenly the vision was obstructed by that woman, her body matching yours perfectly save her pale hair and aqua dress. Her hands were upon the clocks, her expression the same stoic look she had at the scene.

The scene faded away, her face turning away from the clocks. Then all I could see was her fist breaking a clock's face, the hand trembling, but I couldn't see her face.

On August 14th, a girl awoke upon her bed, the early morning light warming the room gently. You moved to lean against the wall as you sat up, unable to keep yourself steady. As you blinked you felt the stinging sensation of tears begin to irritate your eyes. You managed to keep them at bay as you gazed out the window, the birds singing peacefully.

And you said, "I failed this time too…" as you cradled a single cat, your voice was soft and slightly pained. Your bed sheets were rumpled and twisted around you, and you didn't bother to look up as she appeared. Her icy hair was the same as yours as she approached you, a smile that said anything but friendly on her face.

But this, you supposed, was a normal summer day.

* * *

Oh FAIL. I cannot believe I didn't tack my normal note on this! *Facepalm* no wonder NO ONE has faved and I have ONE review. Hurray, go me! Anyway, this is based off of the song Heat Haze Days, and the scenes were from a specific PV of it. I had to constantly pause the video to study the picture and figure out what emotions should be talked about in that section and what needs to be explained further. Frankly, when you get right down to piecing together this is song...it's friggin confusing. I'm not even sure _I _entirely understand this. But I do believe I have come to understand what was portrayed in the PV enough to write about it.

This is what I'd like to call, a new kind of songfic. I used a format I've yet to see, then again, it's very difficult to do especially with most songs. If you watch the lyrics in the PV you can see them embedded in this work, I tried to use every single quote, even the confusing ones. I didn't use some in the very beginning though, I'm not sure why but some are missing!Some are slightly altered to fit because I thought that there might have been a translation error, or to make it grammatically correct with the sentence. So if some sentences don't make sense, that's why.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, Vocaloid or you!

Hope you enjoyed this, I worked very hard on it! Please R&R~!


End file.
